infamousfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
There are rules to this wiki. Please follow them accordingly. Not doing so will result in a block or (based entirely on severity or number of offenses) a permanent ban. This page of rules can only be edited by Admins or Bureaucrats. Note that there are also rules for Adminship and Bureaucracy. The Founder is also required to follow the following rules of all kinds. These aforementioned "kinds" include: Chat, Editing, Page Publishing, Message Walls, Blogs and Categories. Chat *Swearing is allowed. Excessive swearing will result in a block though. *No role play. *No conversations about role play. *No posting images of pornographic content. *No conversations about pornographic content. *No harassing users. Consequence will be more severe if you are harassing an admin or bureaucrat. *If you are being harassed, please report the harassing user to an admin or bureaucrat. *Private chat messaging is a privilege. If you abuse this privilege by harassing a user or any other prohibited acts, the user in question can block you from private messaging them. *Please leave any topics discussed over private message out of the public chat. *No arguing if it isn't a playful banter or debate. If the argument gets out of hand it will result in the block of all involved. *No spamming. This will result in an instant block. *No ASCII. (Text intended or interpreted as art or a text structure of any sort) Administrator and Bureaucrat Rules For Chat *You must follow all rules for regular contributors. *Giving out unnecessary/premature blocks is prohibited and will result in a removal of certain group is rights. Editing *Please don't vandalize pages that aren't yours. This will result in a block or ban. (Length of block depends on severity of vandalism or the owner of the vandalised page's request.) *Please don't edit a page that isn't yours without the owner's consent. Administrator and Bureaucrat Rules For Editing *You must follow all rules for regular contributors. Page Publishing *No pornographic images on pages. *No pornography based pages. *This Wiki is exclusively for inFAMOUS fan content. Any pages including content from other universes will be asked to be removed. Administrator and Bureaucrat Rules For Publishing Pages *You must follow all rules for regular contributors. User Pages *No "hate lists" or lists of people, pages or Wiki content that you do not like. This may make the person or owner of page or content feel harassed. You will be kindly asked to remove these "hate lists". Failure to do so will result in the list being removed by an admin or bureaucrat. *Please do not add any pornographic images or material to user pages. *Do not edit a user page that isn't yours without the user in question's consent. Administrator and Bureaucrat Rules For User Pages *You must follow all rules for regular contributors. Message Walls *Swearing is allowed. Excessive swearing will result in a block with a length depending on severity. *No necroposting. *Please don't open a thread on someone's wall harassing them. This will result in an instant block. Administrator and Bureaucrat Rules For Message Walls *You must follow all rules for the regular contributors. Category:Only Editable by Admins Category:Rules Category:Pages added by Bradbruh679